What Comes of 'Bite Me'
by Sirie
Summary: What happens when Hermione pushes Sirius just too far with those two little words.  Smutty, Lemony, YUMMY!  It's rated M NC17 for a reason.  You've been warned!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I hope you like this. I got the idea from the fact that I say Bite Me a lot. So I hope you enjoy this!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger had a problem. And she knew she had a problem. All her friends pointed it out to her every single time she said those two little words. Even when it was accompanied with a few others. And little did she know that it was about to get worse… well worse depending on whose thinking about it.

"Sirius Black! You are an utter GIT!" She shrieked at him, Harry and Ginny hiding behind the table in case she started throwing cups again. Sirius smiled and threw his head back in laughter.

"Is that the best you can do, you nosy swot!" He said, holding his side. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"OH BITE ME!" She said and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Be careful how much you say that!" Sirius called after her, still laughing. He started making himself a sandwich. Ginny and Harry looked at each other quickly, shaking their heads.

"I don't give a damn!" Sirius laughed loudly. Hermione was so tired of that self assured laugh. And his whole personality for that matter.

"You egotistical arse!" She screeched, kicking at the leg of his chair. He fell to the floor, still laughing. Hermione was getting angry.

"But you love me, don't you Hermione?" Sirius joked. Hermione growled.

"I love you like I love scattergoit!" She told him. His face went into mock seriousness.

"Aww, 'Mione, you don't have to hide it from me." Sirius told her. Then he broke out in a grin. "I'd love to tap that anyway." Hermione's face went red and her jaw dropped.   
"Bite me!" She spat at him, walking out of that room.

Sirius turned to look at Harry and Ginny who were still shaking their heads. Sirius grinned at them. He had a sudden idea.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing those two words." Sirius told them. Ginny went back to reading, nodding her head. Harry kept rubbing Ginny's foot, nodding his head. "Well, maybe I should do something about it." Harry and Ginny shot each other worried glances as Sirius headed up the stairs.

It was just before dinner. Hermione was in the kitchen, cooking. Harry and Ginny had set the table and they were snogging in the sitting room when a sudden banging of a pan sounded and Hermione's screech. Harry and Ginny jumped apart and up and ran into the kitchen. What they saw was Hermione with oven mits on, covered in different foods and Sirius looking strangely innocent. Why is that strange you may ask. It's one simple reason. Sirius Black was never innocent; not since he was born. He came out of the womb, ready to be guilty.

"Sirius Black…" Hermione's voice was low and dangerous. "I spent two hours in this kitchen. All of our dinner is on the floor and myself." Sirius started backing up slightly when she started walking forward, a pan in her hand that she'd picked up from the counter. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" She shrieked at him.

"Geeze, you're a loud cow aren't you?" Sirius baited, smiling when she went red in the face. Harry and Ginny stepped back, in case they needed to use the door as a shield. It looked as if steam was about to come out of Hermione's ears and she was going to explode. Hermione stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"Sirius…" She whispered. Then she sucked in a huge breath, deeper than one normally could. "BITE ME YOU SHIT HEAD!" Her voice was surprisingly loud…. And shrill. She took a deep, relaxing breath. And opened her eyes, expecting to see Sirius looking shocked at the very least.

But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't expecting to see Sirius standing there, looking pleased. Her brows furrowed, worrying slightly. Sirius started forward. Hermione stepped back. He looked so menacing, so dangerous, so very…. Sexy. In a completely idiotic way.

"I'd be very happy to oblige, 'Mione." Sirius said, walking forward almost predator-like. Hermione kept going back, fear crossing her face. She ended up against the back wall.

"Wh… what are you talking about?" She asked, quietly, looking for an escape. Sirius had one of the most evil grins she'd ever seen on any of her friends. Suddenly, he was in front of her, pressed against her. She gasped… and tried to escape. She turned to squeeze past him, but as soon as her front was against the wall, he pressed into her hard, so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'm going to make it so you never say those two words together again." He whispered in her ear. Ginny and Harry were staring wide eyed at the scene.

"What, the words shit head?" She asked, yelping when he pinched her hard on the ass. He chuckled.

"Don't be a smart witch right now; it won't help you any."

Sirius bent down and swept the small tendrils of hair that had escaped from her bun away from her neck. Hermione shivered at the touch, and then berated herself for doing so. Suddenly, Sirius' warm breath was on her neck and then he planted little kisses on her neck, all across the back. He got to the left side of her neck, he licked a spot. It tasted like sugar and something more feminine. Hermione stifled her groan. Sirius grinned into her neck as he opened his mouth, and surprising her, bit down. Hermione cried out. Her knees buckled and to Sirius' surprise, she moaned. He started sucking on that spot, making Hermione's back arch. She, unconsciously, rubbed her bottom against his groin, making him groan into the flesh of her neck. He removed his mouth only to move it higher and bite down again. She bucked against him.

Sirius spun her around and slammed her back against the wall. She cried out in shock. Sirius saw something he never thought he'd see in her eyes; lust. He grinned and started devouring her mouth, making tingles shoot through both of them. Hermione brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, her arms going around his neck so he was supporting her with his weight. His hands went under her ass, cupping those round mounds. Sirius' mouth broke away from hers and he latched onto her collarbone, licking and sucking. She moaned into his hair. He brought one hand up and pulled at her shirt, ripping it. He bit down on top of her right breast. She cried out.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione yelped as he bit lower on her breast. She started to feel her juices soaking through her thin pants. She just happened to not be wearing underwear. Sirius let out a growl from deep in his chest. Hermione and Sirius didn't happen to know that Ginny and Harry were still standing in the doorway.

"I need you…" Sirius growled into her skin.  
"Yes!" She called out as he started nipping his way back up to her lips.

He grunted in approval and leaned away from the wall, still holding Hermione against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her center. She moaned and pressed herself more tightly against him. He made it to the table and swept one hand over the table, knocking the flower bag onto the floor, making white powder go everywhere. Several metal dishes fell too. He lay her down but she sat back up, starting to yank at his clothes. She got his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his chest, going pink. He moaned as her soft fingertips brushed over his nipples. She went for his pants and got the button undone, but he stopped her, lying her back down. She shimmied out of her pants and he grabbed her hips, flipping her over so she was bent over the table.

Sirius pulled the scrap of a shirt off of her and unbuttoned his pants. They slid to his ankles and freed his long, hard cock. Hermione moaned into her arms as she felt it pressed against her center a moment later. She lifted her hips slightly and opened her legs wider, waiting for it. But Sirius surprised her by thrusting a finger inside her. Another finger went farther down to play with her clit, his knuckle rubbing against the table. Hermione bucked against him and started moaning. Her hands shot forward and started scratching at the table.

"You're so wet!" Sirius exclaimed huskily a moment after he went inside her with his finger. "Do you want me? Beg for it!" He told her thickly.

"PLEASE! Oh God, Please!" She called out, her voice unstable. Sirius chuckled huskily.

"Not God, baby. Only me!" He told her, thrusting home with a violent slam. Hermione gasped, arching so her chest was coming off of the table. He reached around and started toying roughly with one nipple as his other hand held her hips in place. He slammed into her, each rough thrust after another. Hermione was screaming and praising him, her words nearly incoherent. A wet, smacking sound echoed in the kitchen.

Suddenly, Sirius flipped her over again so she was on her back, surprising her. He picked up her legs and put them on his shoulders, roughly pulling her against him so he was all the way inside her. She was getting more of him than she had been a moment before. She nearly screamed when he started moving, thrusting roughly into her. The pain… of the simple violence of it was amazing. Hermione had never felt this with Ron. He was the slow, loving one. Sirius was all rough and rowdy. And Hermione loved it.

Sirius started feeling a tightening in his balls. He stuck one hand between his body and hers and started rubbing her clit. A high, keening sound started in the room, making Sirius feel closer. Suddenly, her walls clamped down on his cock, making him cry out. Hermione was screaming his name, and he was muttering hers over and over again as he rode his orgasm out, thrusting shallow and jaggedly inside her. Finally he just collapsed on top of her. Her legs went down by his sides.   
"Wow." She said into the kiss. He chuckled.

"I think the proper words would be, 'Oh my fucking god!'"

"I'm not a god!" Hermione giggled as she stroked his hair gently. He nuzzled into her neck.

"What a show!" They heard from the door. Hermione was mortified to see Ginny panting heavily, and Harry standing there with a bulge in his pants. Ginny was grinning, her face a little red.   
"Pardon us. We have something to do." Harry said, picking up Ginny and throwing her over his shoulder, running of the room, up the stairs, and into their room. Hermione was laughing as she looked back at Sirius.   
"I need a shower now." Hermione told him, feeling him soften inside her. He nodded and got up, pulling her with him. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She sighed into the kiss and he pulled back. Hermione stood up, nearly falling with her bow-legged state. She laughed and pulled her pants up. Sirius threw her his shirt to cover herself.

"I don't think you'll be saying 'bite me' anymore will you?" Sirius asked, laughing loudly. Hermione turned to look at him, pulling her dark brown hair out of his shirt. She looked him right in his pretty silver-blue eyes.   
"If that's what I get for saying it, then I'll be doing it a lot more." She told him walking towards the door. He stared at her, surprised. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Aren't you going to invite me? I'm all sweaty too!" He said loudly, wanting to clean her up and mess her up all over again. Hermione stopped in the door way and turned to look at him. She had a sexy grin on her face.

"Bite me." She winked at him and walked out of the room. Sirius stared after her, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"My two new favorite words." He said, and bounded after her to make sure he got in that shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

endnote: Did you like? It just popped into my head, and I was like, yea! Hell yea! Lol. I hope you did. Review and plz tell me!!!


End file.
